


The Nightmare

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Soft sanvers, fixing the bullshit the writers created, fluffy sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer thought they were going to get married and live happily ever after. But could the revenge of an old friend change everything?





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Alright listen up, I've given myself 30 minutes to write this before the bullshit known as 305 airs. Enjoy, and please point out any grammar mistakes and ill fix them.

"Alex? What just happened?" Maggie said, suddenly sitting up in bed.

"What do you mean? We were just-" 

Alex looked down and saw the ring on Maggie's finger. Then, she looked down at her own, bearing the same ring. 

"Did we get blackout drunk and get engaged?" Alex asks. 

"No. I think it's worse than that. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"We were.... in the bed at the DEO. We just said 'I love you' for the first time." 

"Well then why is there a board of baby pictures of you? And a bridal shower banner?" 

"Maggie, what is going on?!" 

"I think we were being controlled, Danvers." 

"But by who? And what on earth could they have made us do?" 

"I don't know. We better find out though. Because by the looks of it, we weren't exactly getting along..." Maggie trails off. She directs Alex to the broken glass on the floor. 

"Oh, god. What did we do?" 

*At the DEO* 

"Girls, this is way worse than we thought. It seems as though we were being controlled by a remaining Daxamite." J'onn states to them. 

"But Lena made it so they can't remain on earth, so how the hell is that possible?!" Kara nearly shouts. 

"We don't know. All we know is that this remaining Daxamite has died, and we're free from their control." Winn confirms. 

"So, everything that's happened in the past 6 months wasn't real? Wasn't us?" Alex asks shakily. 

"Nope. None of it was your control." 

"So that's why you two kept fighting." Vasquez says. 

"We were what?" Maggie asks. 

"You and Danvers over here kept arguing over the stupidest shit. Band or DJ, kids or none. It was pathetic and definitely not you guys." 

"We fought... over kids?" Maggie looks at Alex. "You know that I said I wanted them... right?" 

"I knew that. But apparently the Daxamite wanted us broken up. I guess we were both made to believe that you didn't." 

"I do, Danvers, I do. I promise you. And even if I didn't, we would talk about it. Not fight. That's not who we are." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. I love you, Alex. I wouldn't let anything ruin our relationship. Ever."

"And I wouldn't either." Alex says, as she leans in to kiss Maggie. 

"I love you, Maggie." 

"Can I just ask one thing?" 

"Yes."

"Do we have to get married right away? I don't want to rush into this." 

"Of course not. Come on, we can take things slow tonight and every night to come." Alex says, taking Maggie's hand. "I'm taking you home." 

*Back at Alex's Apartment* 

Maggie pulls two bottles of alcohol out of the cabinet. She takes a big swig out of one, while setting the other on the table. She turns on the music, and hands the bottle to Alex. 

"Dance with me." 

"You know I don't like to dance anymore."

"That's a lie and you know it. I've seen you dance in your underwear more than you know." 

Alex gets up from her chair, and joins Maggie. 

"It's not so bad, is it?" 

"Definitely not." Alex says, looking deeply into Maggie's eyes. She pulls her closer, and leans her head against her beautiful fiancée's. 

"I love you." Alex whispers, "So much."

"And I love you." Maggie whispers back. 

Alex leans in to kiss her. Kiss her passionately. Kiss her slowly. Kiss her with every ounce of love in her body. 

Maggie moves them closer to the couch. Pulls them closer together. Close enough so they can feel the fire inside each other. 

Soon enough, they moved to the bed. 

*2 hours later* 

Maggie wakes up later that night, her hand entwined with Alex's. She notices the smile on her face. How peaceful she looks. How happy and in love she looks. 

"I love you, my angel." Maggie whispers, and kisses Alex's forehead. 

"I love you, my tiny detective." Alex murmurs.


End file.
